


Him

by SleepyHuman



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, But Not Really Touched on, But in a Wack Way, Karen is There but Doesn't do Much, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Formatted Correctly, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, but NOT the fun kind, but its not, could be read as platonic, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHuman/pseuds/SleepyHuman
Summary: Matt might be falling apart, but it's a good thing Foggy's around to keep him together. (Whether he realizes this or not)





	Him

Bah dum

Bah dum

Bah dum

My fingers fly over the screen reader. The assumably purple splotches blooming on my side from last nights (closer to this morning's) fight add a familiar ache to this morning routine. The lover's quarrel across the street finally ended after close to 15 minutes of bickering.

Bah dum

Bah dum

Bah dum

The heartbeat, His heartbeat, comes ever closer by the second. I press my fingers harder on the small bumps hoping that somehow it will block out the cacophony of Hell’s Kitchen. In the adjacent room, Karen lets out a cough. The rattling in her lungs makes her oncoming cold apparent, I’ll have to tell her to leave early today and get some rest.

Bah dum.

Bah dum.

Bah dum.

The crisp smell of aftershave, with the undertone of a sent so unequivocally him. His long hair brushing against his neck and ears. I can already tell that the hair on his right side is tucked behind his ear, temporarily. The squeak of the doorknob turning, and creaking open signifies his arrival. He shuffles a box of bagels, no, doughnuts in his arms. Pushing the door closed with his elbow while holding the box. 

“Hey Karen, I bought doughnuts! Matt’s in right?” His smile easily heard in his voice.

“Ooh, yes.” She bounds up to him plucking one donut from the box, and taking a bite. She hastily swallowed. “Yeah, he got here before I did.” She remembered to respond. Finishing her doughnut in record time. She flipped open a binder and selected a folder, she held it out to him. “Here are those witness statements you asked for.” 

“Thanks.” He took the folder and retreated into his office, getting to work. Yeah. I am going to have to reread that whole paragraph. I try to focus back in on my work, but the layers of sound keep piling on. 

A baby cries in the building next door. An incessant clicking emanates from a keyboard. A car skids to a stop. A girl calls her mom. A birds wings flap overhead. A piece of trash blows across the street. The snap of someone chewing on their nails. A sneeze. A whispered prayer. A ballpoint pen rolling on paper. A crunch of a piece of toast. The buzz of a computer. The spray of someone cleaning a window. Someone's shoes squeak on the floor. The brush of fabric. Someone brushing their hair. The woosh of a breath. The clink of a lock turning. Heavy breathing. Shaking. 

Who is shaking?

The gulp of a drink.The shuffling of feet. The shink of a pair of scissors. Paper shuffling. The purr of a car idling. A dog running, collar clinking. 

Bah dum.

A joyful hum. The swish of hair, falling in someones face. A heartbeat

Bah dum.

His heartbeat

Bah dum.

Foggy.

Bah dum.

Bah dum.

Bah dum.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago, figured I might as well post it.


End file.
